so it begins
by alltimelowfreak11
Summary: sequel to 'starting new' follow Hermione's and Draco's first born as they go through the changes that come with being related to these two magical beings and love that comes their way. "I don't know if I can handle being who I am" I whisper... "Just close you eyes and think about what you want" I did as I was told and felt soft lips place themselves on mine.
1. months turn to years

**A/N: hello there :) **

**so I do not own Harry potter or anyone that is involved in the story, although i do own a few characters in this story and also this plot :)**

**sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes, but i did try and get them :) would really appreciate it if you didn't mention it in a review :D lose confidence you see. And i really am trying.**

**i didn't know where to put this story, so i put it in the Hermione and Draco section :) **

**dedicated to' have a nice dream' who can be very demanding xD **

**anyway on with the sequel to 'starting new' :D**

Chapter one – months turns to years

_**Draco's POV**_

"Draco will you stop pacing, your making my eyes hurt" Blaise complained from the corner again, as I stood pacing the room.

"I can't, I'm too nervous" my pacing picked up speed as I continued to walk faster now.

"You have no reason to be, come on how many times have you been here?" he asked standing and placing his hands on my shoulders to stop me.

"This is my first time Blaise, and it's different now, I'm about to know something that's going to change my life forever, you have no idea what that's like" I complained as I sunk to the floor.

"Come on, cheer up" he sat with me "Just remember the last few months"

And I did and couldn't help but smile. The last few months had been amazing, I was now happily married to the woman that I loved and that loved me unconditionally. It still amazes me to this day how some like her could love someone like me, I was nothing special, sure I had a power to bring back the dead but I was an ex death eater that tried to kill his headmaster but lost the nerve at the last minute. But no, all that didn't matter, she loved me and I loved her and life couldn't get any better.

"Do you recon that they will look like you or Hermione?" Blaise asked, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"I have no idea, but I am hoping that they look like Mione, she is to beautiful not to share her looks" I smiled as I remembered my wife. She was so beautiful and still didn't believe it when she was told; her hair was now down to her tail-bone and was a deep shade of black that now had a hint of blue in it. Her eyes were just as clear and had added an extra colour since she was pregnant, her curves where more fuller and I knew one thing for certain, her and the little bump meant the world to me.

"Well imagine if they were a mix of you both?" he thought for a moment. "Now that would be a handful" he laughed and I slapped him on the head.

"Shut up will you" I growled a little, protective.

"You have to admit, if the baby was part you and part her, well without the powers that child would be diabolical!" he laughed louder while clapping his hands together.

"They would be beautiful, but I agree they would be one powerful wizard" I chuckled but stopped as soon as the door opened and my beautiful wife walked in clutching her stomach, a bright smile lighting her face.

"So? How did it go, are they okay?" I stood hastily over to her running my hands over both my futures.

"She's fine Draco" she whispered lovingly and I stopped, a girl?

Feeling my eyes poll with unleashed tears I sunk down to the floor on my knees so that I was level with the small bump.

"Hey princess" I whispered placing a kiss over the fabric "Hey baby girl"

-o.o-

_**Five months later **_

"Come on Hermione, keep pushing" I rubbed circles on her hand while stroking her sweat soaked hair back.

"I am pushing" she growled and I smirked, even when giving birth this woman made my heart flip.

"You're doing amazing Mrs Malfoy" enter flip of the heart that happened whenever I heard the new name of my wife. "Just a few more pushes and your little girl will be here" I beamed at that rubbing soothing circles faster now.

"Come on Baby girl, I want to meet my other princess" I kissed the top of her head and she pushed even harder now, taking deep breathes.

"I'm trying, I'm so tired though Draco" she moaned.

"One more push Hermione, one more push and it will be over" The healer confirmed that it really was nearly over.

"Come on baby, do this for our little girl" I carried on moving her hair while she carried on squeezing the life out of my hand.

"Okay, for our girl I'll push" and it was like she had gained the energy once again as she pushed one final push before a scream filled the air.

"You did it baby, you did it" I smiled plastering kisses all over her face while the healer cleaned my little princess.

"I love you Draco" she breathed putting her head on her pillow, while I pulled out a pepper up potion.

"I love you too" I kissed her once again while she drank, gaining the spark she needed to be able to hold the baby she had been carrying for nine months now.

"Congratulations" the healer came back with a bundle of pink blankets. "Here's your little girl" she smiled as she lay the bundle in Hermione's waiting arms and I leaned over to get a better view, and gasped at what I saw.

She was the perfect mixture of both Hermione and I, with a few little truffles of dirty blonde hair and eyes so black that it resembled coal- I was told that their eye colour wouldn't come in for a while - she had Hermione's baby cheeks and my nose, her small lips were full and as I looked at her hands and tears spilled out from the corner of my eyes. She was beautiful and she was my little girl.

"Have you thought of a name for her?" The healer asked and I forgot she was in the room.

"Iris" Hermione whispered "Iris Malfoy" she leant and kissed her baby's head softly as she cooed the new life.

"That was the day I knew that I would do anything and everything for this little girl and her mother. I would give up my life to keep them both safe

-o.o-

_**Three years later**_

"Daddy!" I turned my head round to see my little girl running towards me with her arms open.

"Oh hey baby girl" I opened my arms just in time to catch her when she jumped.

"Daddy uncle Blaise taught me something new" she beamed happily; she was just like her mother when it came to learning things.

"And what might that be?" I asked curious to what he had taught her to say now.

"He said that your a- a" a look of concentration came to her face as she thought of the word once more "Oh I know, he said that you're a bum-banger" she giggled and I couldn't help but join in.

"Did he now" she giggled more nodding her head and as she began to play with my hair.

"What does it mean daddy?" she asked and I froze.

"It means that when I fell I use to hurt my bum" Hermione would kill me if I told her the truth of what it meant, and I would also have to kill Blaise for insinuating that I was gay.

A held her for a while then, enjoying the warmth that radiated from her "Why isn't my hair like yours or mummy's dad?" she asked this question almost every day, and each day I would give her the same answer.

"Because darling you have a unique and beautiful colour that is both mine and your mum's" I smiled at her before kissing her head.

She truly was beautiful, she was the perfect contribution of both Hermione and I, with curly dirty blonde hair, Brown eyes that had a small silver ring around them. She was small and had the perfect little dimples that any other three year old would die for.

"Oh, okay" she smiled and began to giggle.

"What's so funny sweetheart?" I asked as I set her down.

"I fell over before, does that make me a bum-banger?" she asked as I set her on the floor frozen in place once again.

"No darling, it makes you as clumsy as your mother" I planted one more kiss on her head before she skipped out of the room her little dress flowing behind her.

"Mummy, mummy!" I heard her call and smiled.

"Yes Iris?" The musical voice replied and my heart stuttered like the first day I met her back in first year of Hogwarts.

"Uncle Blaise said that daddy is a bum-banger" she giggled and I cursed under my breath.

"Did he now?" I heard her menacing voice "And where might your uncle be?" she asked as I came walking out of the room, watching as Hermione bent to talk to the small girl. The dad side of me was admiring how cute the scene was, while the perv side was contemplating taking that wife of mine into the room and having my way with her.

"Outside with aunt Ginny" She sang and skipped away once more, she was a little trouble maker my princess, but she was just like her Father.

**A/N: so i thought i would do a few chapters about the beginning of Iris's childhood, you know so i can explain a few things then i will be switching to when she starts Hogwarts or when she is in a different and older year and her inheritance comes in not quite sure yet xD **

**anyway, i will try and upload every week if i can, but college and social life gets in the way. Swear writing would be so much easier if i didn't have a life xD **

**please review and i hope you enjoyed it. Now i shall work on the next chapter :)**

**Oh! and happy birthday to my little brother for tomorrow. Love you, you big gay xD**

**jess**

**x**


	2. happy birthday princess

**A/N: So i wasn't going to post this till tomorrow or the next day but when i saw the response i got for the first chapter, i couldn't help myself :D **

**i don't own anything except the plot and a few of the people involved :) sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes that might pop up :)**

Chapter two - happy birthday princess

Draco's POV

I followed Hermione out of the room and house towards the back porch of our home. Hermione and I had refused the Malfoy Manor from my mother two months before Iris was born, we both knew that we would never step foot in there again or let our child grow up in that cold house as it held to many bad memories of Lucius, a man I was too disgusted with to call dad.

"Blaise Zabini, get you bum here right now!" Hermione yelled and I laughed at the use of the word bum, she was always like this when it came to our daughter learning foul language.

I almost doubled over then as I heard Blaise mutter "shit, busted" under his breath before scurrying away to hide.

"What's he done now?" Ginny asked as we stepped outside into our garden that was so beautiful that wizards who we entertained at dinner would tell us how it rivalled that of the Malfoy Manor.

"Taught Iris something new, didn't he baby?" She turned to the dancing girl who was giggling and pointing to a tree a few meters away from us, ah so he had chosen there to hide? Silly idea.

"Again?" Gin sighed shaking her head as Hermione lifted her hand and the tree began to wrap around the back and a yelp could be heard.

"No fair Hermione! You can't use your power to trap me!" Blaise complained as he came into view surrounded by roots - which were lifting him a foot into the air may i add - struggling to get free.

"Well if you didn't tell my daughter that her dad was a bum-banger then maybe I wouldn't have to" she scolded.

"Sorry, but I asked her what she wanted for her birthday and yeah" he ran the hand that was free through his hair as Hermione let him go.

"Well next time would you please tell her something different" a grin lit her face as I came behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her tightly again me.

"He's sorry, now I believe our guests will be arriving shortly" And as if by magic - pun intended - the doorbell rang. "Like clockwork" I kissed her cheeks as she giggled and went to answer the door.

"So Draco, does she use those powers in bed, or is it just to torment?" Blaise asked sending a wink my way.

Since becoming pregnant Hermione's powers have enhanced, we didn't know how much they had changed as Blaise was the only one to push her so far as you use them, and we didn't know if it was because of the hormones or if it was because she had become protective All I knew was those powers in bed were something I would never tier of.

"That's for me to know and you to never find out" I laughed as he slapped me on the back as others came through the door.

"Where's the birthday girl?" Isaac asked as soon as he stepped outside, arms stacked with wrapped boxes and a grin lighting his face.

"Hello to you too" I waved sarcastically.

"There's my big girl!" He ignored me once again, picking up the squealing little girl and spinning her in a small circle. "How's my other favourite girl today?"

"Granddad!" she rejoiced as he placed her on the floor just as Harry and Pansy walked in, holding their month old son, with Snape following close behind, clutching the arm of my mother, smiling down at her.

That was the weirdest thing that came from Lucius's death, I found about the pair, two years ago, when Hermione and I were celebrating our anniversary, they had come clean about a relationship and had been together since. I was happy for my mum, Snape treated her better than my father ever did and you just had to look in the pair's eyes to see the love they both felt for each other. It was the way I looked at Hermione every day.

"Draco?" Hermione called causing me to jump and turn to face her smiling face.

"Sorry, was in a trance" I kissed her head as she took my hand leading me inside to retrieve the cake.

Hermione hadn't wanted a big cake for Iris like I had offered to buy. She had said that she wanted something simple, something that would show that just because we were purebloods, didn't mean we had to go over the top. Which had led her to the idea of making one herself, and I had to say it had turn out pretty well.

It was a light pink with little red hearts on it - something we knew our daughter loved - it was a circled shape with the words 'happy birthday princess' written across the middle.

"Do you think she'll like it?" Hermione asked biting on her bottom lip, something that still drove me crazy.

I couldn't help myself as I pulled her into a quick but passionate kiss. "She's going to love it" I whispered as she levitated the cake outside where everyone had started to sing happy birthday. And as I looked around I couldn't help but saver the moment.

Sat all around me was my family, people that I never thought I would know and some that had been there for me since the start. There was Ginny and Blaise to start with, both smiling as they held each other's hands sneaking glances at each other once in a while. Next to those two were my mum and Snape, two unlikely people, but happy all the same, I could never truly tell them how grateful I was that they were here with us, and if it wasn't for them, I probably wouldn't be here enjoying this moment.

Sat with those were Harry and Pansy, again these two I would have never expected to be together, back in Hogwarts pansy had told me how much she had despised Harry, hell she had even tried to turn him over to the dark lord. But now those two was inseparable. Ron was sat alone, people wondered why we had let him back into our lives but the truth is, after spending a year in Azkaban Ron had made up for all his past mistakes and we had slowly let him be a part of our future- well Hermione did, if it was my choice back after the fight, I would have killed him myself, although now I couldn't help but be a tad fond of the ginger.

Next were Fred and George with their fiancés Jenny and Ash, - two beautiful muggle women that were just as lively as the other two,- now I have never told anyone other than Hermione this but I had sat at Fred's funeral at the very back, crying and not knowing what to do. I remember waiting till everyone had left so that I could apologise for everything I had put them through, but now he was back I was able to apologise myself. And lastly was Isaac, my father-in-law, a man that had done so much for Mione and me, someone who had stuck by our sides and he and his daughter have created such a bond that nothing could come between them.

"... Happy birthday to you" we all finished clapping as Iris blew out the candles laughing.

"Did you make a wish?" Hermione asked, sitting with our girl on her lap.

"I did, but I can't tell you" she waved her hand for her mother to come in closer before whispering "It's a secret" she giggled and jumped of her knee running towards the grass area where her new broom was. "Daddy come play with me" Shaking my head at the excitement of my girl, I got up and got my broom before running to the spot she had just left.

**Hermione's POV **

I have never been so happy in all my life and the grin that was spread across my face was proof of that. I watched as Draco and Iris took off in the air, at first I was nervous about my three year old being so high of the ground, but I trusted Draco, and it had helped that I controlled the wind. I felt my heart stutter at the sight of them laughing and joking around while racing a few meters form the ground.

"It wouldn't surprise me if she joined the schools quidditch team when she's old enough you know, especially if Draco gets his way" someone chuckled beside me.

"She'll make a fine flyer, nothing like her mother" I nodded.

"So how are you Hermione?" I turned to my side to see my dad stood watching the scene with me.

"I'm good" he gave me a pointed look "Honestly I'm find dad"

"Hermione, I knew when your mother was lying to me and you are no different. Now tell me, what's the matter?" I sighed then knowing I had to tell him the truth.

"I just worry about her sometimes you know, I don't know if she will turn out like Draco or myself, or both and it scares me not knowing" I took a deep breath, never taking my eyes of my daughter and husband. "I know how much pain Draco's power causes him and mine use to tire me out, what if she gets both? Will she be able to survive the powers that come with being Draco's and my daughter?" I felt a soft tear roll down my cheek, I had been worrying about this since she was born it was something that would take over my thoughts.

"Hermione, you have nothing to worry about" He lay and hand on my shoulder "She will be fine no matter what she inherits, maybe she won't receive any and but until she does who knows what will happen? You have many years until she gets to that stage, enjoy her youth while you can, and when the time comes all you can do is be there for her" He was right of course, I still had many years till she turned eighteen and for her inheritance - if she had one - to come in.

"Thanks dad" I pulled him into a deep hug, grateful to have the man in my life.

"Are you okay baby?" a voice caught me of guard as I pulled away from Isaac only to turn and face the love of my life and husband Draco. My heart still warmed at the sight of him and would do little flips when that grin spread across his face. Oh god this man could drive me crazy.

"I'm perfectly fine" I assured him as he pulled me into his arms making me immediately forget about my past worries for now, I still had eight years of blissful childhood left with her before she left to attend Hogwarts, and then another seven years after that to worry about her inheritance coming into play.

Yes right now all that mattered was the man who had his arms wrapped around me, the little girl that was so much like her godmother Luna, and the family that were laughing behind me.

Life couldn't get any better.

**A/N: so there's chapter two :) hope you all liked it :D**

**Now i know where i am going with the story (and hopefully it will be as good as you say starting new was) yayy for me!**

**now i best get in bed and explain the whole concept on how the book was so much different from the films, which reminded me, what do you prefer? book or movie? let me know :D **

**thank you to everyone who reviewed, alerted and added to their favourites :) you guys are awesome :D **

**night night **

**jess**

**x**


	3. Family

**A/N: so i don't own harry potter but i do own this plot and also some of the people that's in it xD also i am sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes that might pop but, but dyslexic so whatever and no one has mentioned it, so i think i am doing an okay job xD**

Chapter three – Family

_Seven and a half years later _

Hermione's POV

"Are you coming?" Draco asked as he held on to my hand pulling slightly.

"No, I think I'm going to stay here for a little longer" I smiled softly at him before he leant down and kissed me with one of those kisses that always left me breathless and wanting more.

"Don't take too long" he sent a wink my way before slowly walking out of the room, leaving me to sigh in contentment.

I couldn't believe how amazing my life had turned out. Since Lucius had been destroyed and I had returned back from the dead, - something I thanked Merlin for everyday - I couldn't help but feel different, like there was something I was missing and something big was going to happen. It made me edgy and if it wasn't for Draco I would be freaking out more than I already was.

"Mum?" I could recognise that voice anywhere, it would bring a smile to my face whenever it was used.

As I turned around I came face to face with my sleepy eyed girl. She was so beautiful that it still took my breath away. She had grown into such a pretty little thing with her hair that was so thick and wavy, that was now waist length and a darker blonde then when she was younger, her eyes were a much darker colour but still held that silver tint. She really was the most beautiful little girl I had ever seen.

"What you doing up baby girl?" I asked as she came to settle on my lap.

"I couldn't sleep, I had a bad dream"

"Want to tell me about it?" I began running my fingers through her hair.

"I dreamt that you - that you died and dad was sad and yelling and granddad to bring you back" she sniffled and I sighed, I hated when she had this dream as it was exactly what happened many years ago.

"Shh, it's just a dream. I'm here" I soothed her as she rubbed her eyes while lying her head on my chest. We sat there in silence for a few moments as I rocked her back and forth while humming to myself.

"Mum?" She looked up with a small smile on her face.

"Yes angel?"

"Will you tell me about all your times in Hogwarts?" She beamed when I nodded my head, knowing if anything could relax my baby it was this.

"What do you want to know?" I smiled down at her, placing a small kiss on her forehead.

"What were my uncles and aunts like when they went?" She had never asked this question before; it was mostly about Draco and I as she was more than excited to be starting next year.

"Well your uncle Blaise was much like he is now" I laughed "He was always one for trouble but his heart was always in the right place. He was a Slytherin of course but that didn't stop him from being the good man he is today" she smiled up at me. "Fred and George" I laughed harder now, "you may not believe it but these two have calmed down a lot since leaving Hogwarts. They were always together and one time they nearly blew up the school" we had never told her that Fred had died, not wanting to upset her.

"Why?" She chuckled.

"Well do you remember when I told you about umbridge?"

"The crazy lady in pink, who dad said was a phyco with hundreds of cats?"

"Yes, well Fred and George despised her, so they ruined the exams for our year and sent fireworks everywhere"

"Wow"

"Now Ginny and Harry are exactly like they are now. They are the most loyal and trusting people I have ever met, when I was down or in trouble they were the first people I went to" I smiled fondly.

"And aunt Pansy?"

"Your aunt Pansy and I never use to get on until we returned to Hogwarts after the war" - I hadn't gone into detail about the war, Draco and I decided it was best to leave our parts out and just say that a bad man was destroyed. - "When she started to date Harry I saw that she wasn't the person I thought she would be"

"Oh" She began to laugh.

"What's so funny princess?"

"Uncle Blaise told me yesterday that Aunt Luna was crazy in school" I joined in with her laughter.

"She was unique like you" I dotted her noise with my finger. "She would tell us all about mythical creatures and sometimes she would wear a lion headdress to the Gryffindor quidditch games, but now Luna is a very busy woman to even think about those memories."

"Is that why she doesn't come to my birthday parties?" a small frown was on her lips; Iris was always so fond of her godmother.

"Oh baby, she wishes she could come but she teaches care of magical creatures now, your birthday comes at an awkward time for her" it was true, Luna had took over Hagrid when he went away for the year to travel and marry Madam Maxine, and since Iris's birthday was always in the middle of exam time Luna was too busy to attend, but always made up for it in the end. I sighed and pulled her closer "But she promised that you could go stay with her for some of the holidays" I felt her smile and couldn't help but grin with her.

"How did you and dad fall in love?" This was her favourite question to ask.

"Can this wait till morning; it's past your bed time"

"But mum" she began to moan "please, I like hearing this and it gives me nice dreams" she was playing tough.

"Oh fine" I gave in "you father and I never use to get on during our years at Hogwarts, he would call me bookworm I would call him-"

"Handsome" I jumped and turned to see Draco stood smirking in the doorway. "Heard your chat and thought I would join" He kissed both our heads before sitting beside me once more.

"Fine, but if you're going to help me then you best tell the story properly Draco" I slapped him softly. "But like I was saying, he would call me bookworm and I would call him ferret" She giggled, she loved calling her dad that when he wasn't around.

"Was it love at first sight?" she asked.

"Not so much at first sight" I laughed and took Draco's hand.

"Well it was for me, I loved your mother from a very young ago, although then I didn't know what it was"

"And I hated your father, until we returned to school that is, then he grew on me somehow"

"Was it because you were in different houses?" her small voice sounded wide awake now and I was worried she wouldn't sleep again.

"Sort of" Draco admitted, knowing that she was old enough now to speak about the prejudice that had plague our world. "My dad or Lucius was against Hermione at first. But soon warmed up to her in the end" a bitter tone entered his voice which made me squeeze his hand. "But yes, it was something about the houses as well"

"Which house would I be in?" She wondered, glancing between us both.

"Slytherin"

"Gryffindor" we both answered at the same time which made us turn and laugh at each other.

"How is she a Gryffindork?" Draco asked.

"And how is she a Slyther-" I glanced sideways "A slytherin" I corrected. myself.

"Well she takes just after her father" he told me proudly.

"But she's smart and brave" I replied just as proud.

"But all Malfoy's are Slytherin's" he argued back.

"We'll all erm buttheads are Slytherin's and my daughter is far from being a butthead" I stuck my tongue out.

"Very mature" he kissed my cheek as Iris broke our argument with her musical laughter, which we could not help but joining in.

_6 months later _

**Iris POV**

"Mum!" I shouted from my room while running around collecting anything I thought I would need.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" she asked from the doorway with her arms crossed and a proud smile on her face.

"Do you know where my new books are?" I asked counting that I had enough socks and underwear for the year.

""They're in your trunk dear" I heaved a heavy sigh while she stepped closer.

"Darling, you need to calm down" she laughed while placing her hands on my shoulders. "You know, you remind me so much of me on my first day"

"What happened?" I asked sitting on the bed.

"Well I annoyed my parents-" I knew all about her other parents in the muggle world, the parents that still didn't know she existed. "-and woke up at five o'clock just to get everything ready, packing and re-packing everything before leaving three hours early" She laughed and I grinned as well.

"What if no one likes me?" I asked playing with my new wand.

"Oh Iris" my father came walking in, he had always had a knack for walking in when mother and I were having an important talk. "You're a Malfoy, you just blackmail others to make them your friends" he winked and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Draco" my mother scolded him with a smirk. "That's the way he did it, but I well I was-"

"Bossy, and a know-it-all" My dad muttered under his breath earning a slap across the head. "Well it's true" he defended himself.

"I know but you still didn't have to say it" she chuckled and I beamed, my mum and dad were still so much in love, the way they look at each other makes me think that when I'm old enough I want something like what they've got. "But yes I was all that and only really made friends when-"

"Potter and Weasley made her cry and saved her from a troll"

"I heard that story" I giggled at the nicknames my dad used to use in Hogwarts as a way to tease them but now as a friendly nickname.

"Yeah well this is all well and true, but we need to get to the train, as in now" I began to panic again, jumping up and checking I had everything once again.

"Iris, iris, calm down" they both laughed holding hands by the door now. "You have everything, come on" mum held out her hand towards me while dad waved his wand, making everything I was taking smaller.

"Okay, I'm ready" I smiled taking their hands feeling the sensation that came from apparition.

**A/N: So apparently my authors notes are personal, but hey how else are you meant to know your writer? xD **

**thank you to everyone that reviewed, alerted and added to their favourites xD i am currently writing the next chapter so hopefully it will be up soon, seen as though i'm in college on Thursday :( **

**jess**

**x**


	4. Already to much

**A/N: so, as always i do not own Harry potter, but i do own this plot and also the people - well some of them. Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes that might pop up :)**

Chapter four - Already too much

**Iris's POV**

Platform nine and three quarters was nothing like I was expecting. In my mind it was a dirty point with more trains then the one. But no I was wrong; there was one huge train - which was blocked by a sea of students and parents - the colour red from what I could see. There was just space in the apparition point for us, but mother soon moved me closer towards the train.

"Are you sure I have everything?" I asked for the fourth time that day.

"Yes" they both smiled at me.

"What time to do I need to board the train?" I asked giving it a sideways glance. Mum had taken me on a train once in muggle London, and I still remembered the smell.

"In five minutes." A tear escaped her eye as she clutched onto my dad.

"Oh mum." I threw my arms around her holding her tightly to me. "I'm going to miss you." I tried to hold my tears back as dad wrapped his arms around us also.

"Owl us okay?" she instructed me while letting me go reluctantly.

"Everyday" Well maybe not every day, but she didn't need to know that.

"You need to go now dear." Dad pulled me in for one more hug. "I love you, try not to get into too much trouble, or if you do, try not to get caught." I laughed as I stood before them.

"Well I best go find a seat." I muttered, backing away a little. "I'll owl you in the morning, I love you." I waved now, fully sprinting towards the first door I saw, knowing that my mum had sent my trunk to the school already.

"Bye sweetheart." They called waving from where I could see them, while the train's engine roared to life.

"I'll miss you." And with one final wave I began to walk and find a compartment.

All around me children of all ages were running and laughing, some with friends and some alone like me. _Just calm down Iris, mum told you it was like this, all you have to do is find a seat somewhere._

Glancing to the left of me I saw the only compartment with only one person resided in it. Sighing I figured this was as good as I was going to get, so I slowly opened the door.

"Excuse me?" I coughed slightly causing the boy in there to turn his wide eyes onto me. "I'm sorry, but everywhere else is full, do you mind if I sit here?" I began to play with the hem of top nervous.

"Of course." he smiled and patted the seat in front of him. "I'm Alex by the way, Alex Longbottom." he held out his hand.

"Oh your Neville's son!" I beamed, I had never met Alex but I knew who he was.

"You know my dad?" he asked confused.

"Of course, my mum and he are friends." just then I remembered that I was probably being rude. "Oh I'm sorry, I'm Iris Malfoy."

I watched as his eyes widened at my last name. "As in Hermione and Draco Malfoy?" he asked.

"Of course, they're my parents." I laughed, excited that this could be a potential friend.

"Wow." he mused and I gave him a once over, as dad always said a Malfoy could always tell who true friends are by the way they hold themselves, whatever that means.

He was medium height from what I could see with short-ish brown hair - the type you saw on muggle teenagers these days the short hair but the long fringe - he had piercing blue eyes and was a tad bit chubby in an adorable way. His features were defined and you could easily tell he was a first year.

"So what house are you hoping to be in?" He asked breaking the silence.

"I'm not sure, I'll be happy in either Gryffindor or Slytherin, you?" it was only polite to ask.

"Gryffindor like my dad." he beamed proudly.

"Your dad and my mum were in that house together."

"Yeah my dad told me that, he use to have a crush on your mum you know," he laughed and I couldn't help but giggle.

"Well my mum is really pretty so I couldn't blame him." I smiled as the door opened.

"Oh look what we have here" a tall boy smirked from the doorway; he was tall, much taller than Alex and I with short light brown hair and green eyes. "Longbottom, do tell how was your summer?" The boy smirked as his friends joined.

"Go-good thanks." Alex stuttered and I remembered how my mum told me Neville was always nervous also.

"Heard you spent it with your gran, dad didn't want you there?" the boy teased and I just about had enough.

"Oh just shut up and get out will you." I snapped not even looking their way.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, I said get out." I began to get a little angry.

"Oh and what are you going to do about it? Who the hell are you anyway?" I sighed, I hadn't looked at them yet but like the proper girl my dad and mum raised me to be I stood up and turned to their now gaping faces.

"How rude of me" I muttered sarcastically. "Iris Malfoy." Dad had always told me that using my name could mean a threat, and right now that's exactly what it meant.

"Malfoy as in-"

"Yes Draco and Hermione, now I will repeat myself get the hell out." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Right, sorry" he muttered and began to back away when a small girl stepped forward.

"What you're just going to let her get away with that?" she demanded. "She's a first year!" she protested.

"Yeah but she's also a Malfoy, her mum is a nymph and her dad was a death eater, Hell her mum helped destroy the dark lord with the girls uncle Harry fricking potter. If you want a shot, be my guest, but it's your neck." he held up his hands and backed further out of the compartment.

I was confused as they all left. What did they mean my mum helped destroy the dark lord and my dad was a death eater?

"Thanks for that" Alex whispered and I shook my head before taking a seat again. "They have been doing that all summer and I don't know why, I mean he is my cousin." he ran his hands through his hair.

"Who is he anyway?" I asked forgetting what I had just heard for now.

"Liam Nott, Forth year" he sighed.

"As in Theo?" I had to ask, because I didn't know he had a son.

"No his older brother James, their sister is my mum." he confessed.

"Oh I see" I nodded my head as the train began to slow down.

"I guess where here" he muttered standing. "You might want to get changed" he pointed to my clothes and I nodded before he exited the room to leave me to dress alone. I was beginning to like the boy.

As I pulled on my uniform I couldn't help but laugh as I remembered when we had bought it.

**"To short" My dad pointed the skirt that was two inches above my knees.**

**"That's the perfect size." my mum argued.**

**"No it's not, you can see her skin." he argued further while I rolled my eyes.**

**"My skirt use to be longer and you use to tell me how I needed it to be shorter." She laughed.**

**"Yes but that was because I wanted to see you more." He winked at her. "But I want no one looking at Iris, I want her to have a longer skirt." he crossed his arms.**

**"Oh Draco, we're getting her this skirt and we are getting her this blouse." she pulled out a shirt and waved her wand to make it appear on me.**

**"Too tight" he pointed and I couldn't help but giggle. **

**"This is her size!" Hermione bellowed hiding her mouth behind her hand.**

**"It's too tight, she needs-" he searched the rack and pulled out a top that was made for a seventh year "-this one" he grinned happily.**

**"Draco" my mother laughed while holding onto his hand. "You go wait outside and I'll finish getting her uniform." she placed a kiss on his cheek while he huffed and left the shop. "You know, you best not bring any boys home to meet him" she giggled and I shook my head. **

""Iris are you ready?" Alex's voice came from outside the door.

"Yeah" I called back, fixing my plain tie that was ready to be changed to my house colours. Before I left the room I checked to make sure that everything was near and perfect, wanting to make a good impression. I had even gotten my mum to magically straighten my hair - which made it close to my bum now - before adding little curls to it. "I'm ready" and I was, as I took a deep breath I opened the door and grinned making my way of the train with Alex by my side.

"First years, first years this way." I recognised that voice, the last time I had heard that voice was when I turned five. Turning my head to where the noise was coming from, I came face to face with a giant that I knew was Hagrid. "First years follow me." Quickly I ran towards him and threw my arms around his surprised waist. "Err..." he trailed of and tried to move away a little uncomfortably.

"Hey Hagrid" I beamed as I pulled back and looked up at him.

"Iris, Iris Malfoy?" he asked and I nodded my head. "My aven't you grown." he pulled me into a hug now. "How's yeh mum and dad?" he asked as Alex came to stand by my side looking amazed by the size of the man.

"Their good, they're coming to visit you and Maxine in the next few weeks. What you doing here anyway?" I asked as he waved his hand for us all to follow him.

"Told McGonagall that I would come elp out, get yeh all settled" he lent down a little to whisper in my ear. "Plus I knew yeh were startin, wanted to come see yeh" I giggled.

"Oh Hagrid, this is Alex, Neville's son." I beamed introducing them.

"Oh yeh Neville's boy?"

"Yes sir" he sounded so nervous.

"Good man yeh dad" was the answer he received as we reached the boats. "No more than six a boat, yeh two can join Me." he smiled as we stepped into his boat, which magically started to pull itself.

It was a silent ride as we pulled closer and closer to the school which I was now beginning to see. Wow, was the first thing that came to mind, it was bloody HUGE! and it was just how mother had described it. Old yet timeless, it truly looked like something that came out of the muggle fairy-tale books mum use to read to me when I was younger.

"Welcome to Hogwarts" Hagrid called as the boat stopped and he helped up both out. "First years, this way." he called and once again we followed him towards the double doors, where inside a woman in a green robe was waiting for us.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, now if you'll come with me we'll get you sorted into your appropriate houses." she turned on her heal then and pushed the doors open to reveal the exact room my mum had shown me in Hogwarts A history. It was enchanting with the four rows of tables that were crowded with students that had their eyes on us. Around the room candles were hung and if I looked up I would see the night sky which I now had in my room back home. At the front of the room sat a table with different professors on it.

"Now" the headmistress started again. ""When you name is called, you will come sit on the stool and wait for the hat to tell you which house you shall be in" She began to read of names, but I only played attention to the one person I wanted to know. "Alex Longbottom."

"Good luck" I whispered and gave him a little push.

I couldn't hear anything and knew that the hat was talking to Alex inside his head, but after a few seconds one word rang out. "Gryffindor" claps filled the air as he beamed and took his seat at the closest seat watching as the rest of the L's were sorted.

"Iris Malfoy." silence, that's all I heard then as I swallowed the lump in my throat and stepped forwards to the now whispering hall.

"Woo go Iris" I heard someone call and as I turned round I saw Luna beaming my way holding two thumbs up and I couldn't help but laugh before sitting on the stool.

_Ah another tricky one I see, half Malfoy Half Prince, both great Slytherin's, but also a Gryffindor I see, hmm... difficult very difficult. Your mind is bold and you have sly streak, but your brave very brave, like your mother. I know just were to put you where your potential lies. _And out load he shouted the one house which would make one of my parents proud.

"Gryffindor!"

**A/N: so i am trying to make these chapters as long as i can, but i always find a good place to stop xD Hahaha, i have been reading the fallen series again and saw that whenever someone talks, they always add a full stop at the end SO! i thought i would do the same, hope I've done it right. If not then fuck it xD **

**Thank you to everyone that reviewed :)**

**jess**

**x**


	5. first day and news

**A/N: Hello :) so i don't own anything except this plot and a LOT of the characters involved. Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistake that might pop up :) **

Chapter five – First day and news

Iris's POV

"Wow, I think you're the first ever Malfoy to be in Gryffindor," one of my house mates told me as we followed the prefect up the stairs - which my mother had warned me to watch out for as they moved - and towards our new dormitory.

"Yeah," I began to giggle "I wish I could see my dad's face when I tell them." It was true, I knew that dad was going to have a heart attack at the news; mum would probably make it worse.

"Won't he be mad?" Alex asked from my side, where he had been since arriving at Hogwarts.

"I don't think so," I shrugged.

"No messing around and try keep up." The prefect called again which caused us to roll our eyes but run up the stairs to follow him. "Now this portrait you should all remember she will be your entrance to your home for the next seven years."

"But she's fat," someone called from behind me, and as I turned my head I saw that it was a boy named Gregory Thomas, someone who father had mentioned was a halfblooded wizard related to Harry's friend Dean.

"I'll appreciate it if you would hold your tongue." The picture spoke causing a few of us to gasp as she began to move her head. "Now password?"

"Albus Dumbledore," he spoke and the painting sprung forward to reveal a passage way.

And just like platform nine and three quarters, I was caught by surprise by the beauty and the size of the room. Everywhere I looked the room was painted red and moving pictures hung on the wall. To my right there was a grand fireplace that looked like someone out of the Manor which was painted a dark golden colour. Just to the left of that stood a set of stairs with the letter G under which I was guessing stood for girls.

Gracing to the right I saw another staircase with a B on it, meaning that was the boys. I began to shuffle my feet a little, Bloody hell! This was the nicest, softest carpet I have ever walked on - except the one in my room of course - I just wanted to lie on it and see how long I could stay there till someone woke me.

"Bathrooms are down there and to the right." I really did need to remember this prefects name, was it Dan, Daniel Oh wait! it was Danny, Danny wood. "Now of to bed," he moved us along with the flick of his hand.

As I said goodbye to Alex, I slowly made my way up the spiral stair case till I came across a wooden sign which read 'first years' guess this was my stop. Pushing the door open I looked around, it was about the same size as the room downstairs, but instead of chairs and fireplaces, this had six beds - three on either side - and as I checked which one was mine, I saw my trunk at the bed closest to the window on the right. Good, got the one I wanted.

"It's amazing isn't it?" A girl to my right asked, and as I glanced to her I saw curly hair and a chubby face. "I'm Rose Brown." She held out her hand to me.

"Iris Malfoy," I shook it as her eyes went wide, huh not even been here for more than seven hours and I am already attracting more attention than I wanted.

"It's-it's a pleasure to meet you." She stuttered.

"Likewise," and before anything else could be said I made my way over to my bed. "Now I don't want to seem rude, but I am seriously tired and I'm just going to go straight to bed." I didn't even give her time to object as I changed out of my uniform and into my silk nightwear, before slipping into bed. It wasn't long after that, that I fell into a deep sleep.

-o.o-

**Draco's POV **

"Draco, Draco, are you okay?" That voice sounded so soft now, compared the taunting it had done not five minutes ago. "Draco, I don't know why you're getting so worked up, I'm proud of her." Of course she would be proud.

"She's a Gryffindork," I whispered, trying to wrap my head around the idea.

"And she is also your daughter, plus I believe someone owes me five gallons." Hermione held her hand out expecting me to pay up.

"Oh give it time; she may changes houses like you did." I winked her way, while she shook her head.

"I highly doubt that," she leant up and placed a soft kiss on my cheek.

"Well we don't want her turning out like Potter, Weasley or Ginny now do we?" I grinned and once again my wife just rolled her eyes. _Thanks love, love you too. _

-o.o-

**Iris's POV**

"Iris, Iris, you have to get up." Someone called in my ear, but I just rolled over ignoring them. "Iris, breakfast is starting in half an hour." That got my attention as I shot up out of bed, causing a dizziness to take over.

"Half an hour?" I asked glancing at Rose.

"Yeah, we need to get ready," she smiled as I began picking up my mirror out of my bag.

"Right" I nodded my head, thankful that we were allowed magic as I waved my wand over my hair, causing it to twist into the natural curls I loved. And then over my face, cleaning it and adding a little mascara - dad doesn't know I know this spell, but mum taught it me this year.

"Would you I, I mean could you do that to my hair?" Rose asked pulling on the nest that had settled on her head.

"Sure" I flicked my wand and let the magic do its work while I pulled on my uniform. "There" I glanced in the mirror pulling on my muggle ballet flats "Finished" I beamed as I turned to Rose who was doing the same smiling. Huh, I should teach her that spell, her hair looks so much better that way.

"You're ready?" She asked and I nodded. It was like an unspoken agreement then, I helped her with her hair and she would walk with me to the great hall. But apparently, we wouldn't be the only ones.

"Morning Iris and erm..." Alex trailed of looking at the girl beside me.

"This is Rose," I smiled as all three of us made our way to breakfast.

-o.o-

"I will have no talking, no note passing and no bickering in my class, do we understand?"

"Yes professor Snape" we answered and I couldn't help but grin. I couldn't believe that I had my second uncle and also third godfather - mum wanted me to have three of each, she just couldn't choose between Blaise, Harry or Snape. - teaching me defence against the dark arts. This was going to be interesting.

"Where you are sat no will be your places for the rest of the year, do I make myself clear?" Always the tone of authority with him, if only they knew what a pussy cat he was when he was with my grandmother.

"Today, we are doing something different then a practical, as it is the start of the year and I cannot be doing with all your messing about and spells going wrong" he shifted his robe, pacing up and down the aisles. "So today we will be learning about the war that most, - if not all - your parents fought in." There was shuffle of the seats, but I didn't see what all the excitement was about, according to my mum and dad the war was over quickly.

"You have no idea what happened do you?" Alex asked from my side and I shook my head.

"They never went into details." I shrugged as a book slammed on the front table.

"You two, at the back. Do you find something more interesting than what am I about to tell you?" Snape demanded and I smirked to myself before lifting my head.

"Of course not professor," I dragged the word. "We were just talking about how different our parents described it." I saw his face soften as his eyes finally recognised me.

"Right, well I know what you were taught Iris, and what I am about to tell you now may shock you. So be prepared." He warned and I nodded my head, moving closer to the edge of my seat like all the others.

"We will be going through different parts of the war over the next week. Starting now, with the golden trio." Gasps filled the room and I was confused, I had heard that name before. But I couldn't pin point where.

"Can someone name what they did?" Hands slowly rose. "You at the back" He pointed towards the student at the back, Rose.

"They, err defeated the dark lord." She stuttered.

"Yes, that is the main thing they did, there is more. Can anyone name the three?"

A heartbeat wasn't even spared as hands shot up, all but mine that is.

"You" Snape pointed at Alex, who I turned to him waiting for his answer myself.

"Harry potter," What? "Ron Weasley," Was they blood kidding me? "And Hermione Granger, or Prince, or Malfoy." I think my world stopped them as I began to feel lightheaded and dizzy.

My mum, sort of non related uncle and god father were the golden trio? The ones that defeated the dark lord?

"Iris, Iris, are you okay?" Snape asked from my side, lightly touching my forehead. "You're burning up," he accused.

"I'm fine, just tell me more about these three." I gave him a reassuring smile before he nodded and turned to the class again. "Now you all know that these three did kill the dark lord, but do you know why?" This time no one raised their hands as they glanced around confused.

"Horcruxes" he smiled when everyone shared confused looks. "The dark lord was smart you see, he didn't want to die and found a way to do that. Now I am not allowed to tell you how, but I will tell you that he split his soul and placed it into different objects. Now he only meant to make six horcruxes, but made one by mistake, Harry."

"Harry, as in my godfather Harry?" I couldn't help but ask.

"The one and only. When Voldermort killed his parents as piece of his soul broke of and attached itself to the only living thing in the room at that time."

We spoke for a while then about horcruxes and what they did. But I didn't pay attention, I was more focused on the fact that my mum had told me her part in the war wasn't big, but she failed to mention the fact she had HELPED kill him.

"Now, I think I have shared more than enough today, your homework is to write a three hundred word essay on the three heroes', class is dismissed." He turned his back on us as we all walked out of the room.

-o.o-

Morning classes passed in a blur after that. And it was just after dinner I was walking back towards my dormitory.

"What shall we do now?" Alex asked.

"I don't know about you, but I am going to write a letter to my parents." I smiled before walking to an empty table and pulling out a piece of parchment.

_Dear mum and dad._

**_A/N: so the next chapter is going to be the last one of her first year, i think. Not wrote it yet. Which leads me onto my second point, i don't know when i will be able to update, in college everyday from 9-5, so i will be pretty tired. I shall try and upload every week though, promise! _**

**_thank you to everyone that reviewed, alerted or added to their favs. You guys are awesome :D _**

**_jess_**

**_x_**


	6. finally the truth

A/N: So i know this might confuse some people but, the bold writing is a letter, the italic is the past. Does that made things better? good xD

now i don't own anything except this plot and write a lot of the people in this story. Everything else you recognise from Harry potter is J. K. Rowling's.

i might write more on this chapter, or change some of it. But i will let you know in the next chapter if i have.

sorry for anything spelling or grammar mistakes, but i wrote this fast to get it up.

now on with the story.

_**Chapter seven - finally the truth**_

_**Draco's POV**_

_**School is going good you know, lessons are as you told me they would be and everything is going great. Even met Neville's son Alex, he seems nice. **_

_**You never told me though about Snape being back at Hogwarts, had him first thing this morning and you'll never guess what he taught us. The great battle of Hogwarts. **_

_**Why didn't you tell me mum? I'm not angry, far from it but I am shocked and a little I don't know. Could you not trust me or something? I mean you helped defeat the dark lord - some little bad guy he was - and bloody hell Harry killed him! **_

_**Do you know what it's like to have people stare at you like they pity you for not knowing about their own parents past? It made me feel like a freak and like I didn't know about how I was brought into this world.**_

_**Because yeah apparently dad was involved too, Snape told us he would show how tomorrow, but what I don't get is why he is telling us and not you. **_

_**Is there anything else you kept from me?**_

_**I'll write sometime soon, all my love.**_

_**Iris**_

_I had read and re-read the letter twice now and was freaking out. Hermione and I had done everything we could to keep the truth from Iris, and now she has had it all thrown at her in one afternoon in front of half her year. This is not how we wanted her to find out. _

_"What are we meant to do?" Hermione asked as she paced the room, running her hands through her hair. _

_I had thought about this and there was only one thing I could think of, the only thing that I think could fix this. _

_"We need to talk to Snape," I answered and turned towards her. _

_**Iris's POV **_

_"Book and wands away" I swear Snape could make a troll piss himself. "Today we'll be doing something different, something I'm sure some of you will enjoy, and some will appreciate." was it just me or did his eyes flicker to me then? "Now I want you to all shut up and divert your eyes to our four guests." As soon as the words left his mouth, the door at the back of the room swung open and four tall figures stepped in. _

_Four people I could recognise anywhere. _

_"Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Malfoy and Draco Malfoy," He smirked and I gapped as my parents eyes caught mine,_

_"Oh my god, I didn't know they were going to be here, did you?" Alex asked star struck as my family stood at the front of the room._

_"Not a clue," I muttered without taking my eyes away. _

_"Will you all shut up and let them talk." Snape barked and straight away the room went silent as a satisfied smirk lit his face. "Thank you," he grinned._

_"He always has a way with words." My dad smirked and chuckled as Harry rolled his eyes. _

_"So we received a very interesting letter last night, " my mum's eyes flickered to me, "and we were told about what you were learning and Draco had an idea, he thought instead of hearing from you teacher, - who happened to be dead or away from the war when things happened - and hear first-hand from both sides." She smiled. _

_"We had never done this before, they're some things even we don't want to repeat. But we all decided that if we don't want this to happen again, we might as well reveal what we went through." Harry beamed right at me while a stab of guilt washed through me. They were doing this for me, they were going to tell us something that pained them all because I was selfish and wanted to know why they didn't tell me. _

_"So" _

That was the day I had found out about my parents past, found out that my dad was an ex death eater that was forced into it, by his father. I also learnt that he tried to kill Dumbledore but couldn't and also about Snapes part in the war. Everything I was told still shocked me almost seven years later.

"Iris, your guests are here," My mother poked her head into the room with a smile on her face. Even though she was close to her forties she was still so beautiful, Men would send her letters each day asking for her hand - dad didn't like that very much - but she would laugh it off like it was no big deal.

"I'll be down in a second," I beamed back. before turning to my mirror and checking the woman that looked back at me.

I had changed so much over the years, my hair had now grown to the length that my mother's was, but was a dirty blonde, and I had the same complexion as my father. I still had the same eyes I use to - the brown with silver outlining - and I wouldn't say I was skinny but I wouldn't say I was fat either. I had the right curves now that I was sixteen and I now knew what makeup was and how to do my hair properly. People told me many times that you could tell who I was related to, but to me I was the typical teenager, who happened to be a pureblooded witch.

Standing I smoothed out the wrinkles in my red dress before making my way down stairs.

"Hey Iris," Alex beamed up at me. Now Alex turned out to be a stunner, he had lost all of his baby fat and was now muscular in all the right areas, he still had the same piercing blue eyes and a bright smile. His hair had grown and was no longer short. He had the same hair as most muggle singers - the long hair and sweeping fringe. - He was just as modest as his father, but could make most girls weak at the knees, just by being in the same room.

"You look amazing, where did you get that dress? oh it doesn't matter it looks really good on you-" I blocked Rose out then. I loved the girl enough, but sometimes she could babble on and on about nothing. She looked exactly like her mother use to now, although her hair is now straight and also the same colour as her father's Seamus. "-Got to say Iris, your dad is hot! I mean if he wasn't married and younger I so would," she really could make me feel sick. "And your mother, fucking hell I would turn for her!" Yeah definitely sick now.

"She didn't need to know that Rose" Alex laughed and I just shook my head, my friend. Can't live with them, certainly can't live without them. "Happy late birthday Iris" they both grinned as I rolled my eyes.

**A/N: OMG! i am so sorry for the shortness, but i just wanted to make this chapter a little introduction on her being older. AND i wanted to get some posted as it's been a while since i have.**

**Which brings me on to my second thing, i am sorry for the lateness of this chapter, but i had 779 assignments to do, well to do, and three essays that have to be five thousands words each. So yeah, been busy and only just got a few hours off to right this.**

**Thank you to everyone that added this to the favs, alerted it or reviewed, you guys are awesome :D**

**now i shall try and write some of transferred or some more of this and post as soon as i can. Spending most of my weekend doing work, but i will put this in somewhere :)**

**jess**

**x**


	7. Hungover

**A/N: So hey :) I'm back! **

**As always I do not own Harry Potter but I do own this plot and most of the people in this story. **

Chapter seven – hangover

Iris's POV

I hated the mornings; everything about it drove me mad, the sound of birds tweeting with such a high pitch squawk, the sound of wizards cutting their grass. But I especially hated the sun.

"Will someone please turn the goddam sun off," I groaned into my pillow as someone pulled my curtains apart to reveal the sun.

"So much like your father," my mum, of course she would find this entertaining, which she proved by the small giggle that escaped her.

"Oh and it's not like you haven't been drunk before." Oh and there's my dad, great, family reunion in Iris's room, yay.

"Well I was always responsible, unlike some who liked to pass out drunk from his nights out with Blaise."

"Sure you where darling and I don't know what you're talking about," even I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Will you two shut up and let me sleep, my head is killing me," I moaned while pulling my pillow further over my head, not that it helped, I just hoped to get my point across.

"And whose fault was that for going out and not coming back till god knows what hour," again, I could hear the smirk.

"Fuck off," I muttered so quietly that they wouldn't hear me.

"But as we're good parents and hate to see our baby girl in pain, we bought you some hangover potion, it which should help." So that's what that vile smell was coming from? Please tell me I didn't have to drink that.

"Bottoms up," so I did have to drink it.

"I am not drinking that!" I shot up, regretting the action as my head began to spin.

"Well if you want to get rid of the headache, sickness and the burn then I would drink it. Trust me, took it many times when I was your age, it doesn't taste as bad as it smells." My dad soothed me, but I highly doubt that he was telling the truth.

Grudgingly I took hold of the small vile smelling flask and brought it to my mouth, instantly moving it away as the smell hit me.

"Plug your nose, it helps," Dad offered and I did as he said as I once again brought the flask up and took a small sip. Oh, it wasn't as bad as I was expecting it to be, and surprisingly it did numb the pain I was feeling.

"Last time I drink," I muttered as I poured the rest of the flask down my neck, "thanks, and you know who ever thought it would be a good idea to change the legal age to drink in the wizarding world too sixteen instead of seventeen was rather a teen themselves or was just bored and drunk themselves." I sighed as I pulled the cover higher, finally feeling the cold breeze, but could no longer feel the drum beat in my head.

"Told you it'll help."

"You know if you keep Smirking like that it's going to stick," I smirked this time.

"And you say she's like me?" He turned to mum.

"So what happened last night?" Mum asked while I racked my brains for an idea of anything.

"I have no idea, I can't remember a thing," I shook my head feeling a small buzz.

"Iris?" Mum narrowed her eyes as heat flooded my face.

"Seriously mum I can't remember a thing, all I know is that Rose left earlier than Alex and I," a sudden thought hit me and I couldn't stop the giggle that released from my mouth. "I wonder if he feels as bad as I do." I could imagine his little dimples as he grabbed his head in pain.

"Iris," my dad snapped his fingers in front of my face, trying to get my attention, a grin across his face.

"Huh?" I shook my head once more.

"You zoned out of us for a moment there, go anywhere nice?" He asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, somewhere with no nosey parents," I jumped out of bed and began making my way towards the bathroom, " I just need to shower before I head back to school, unless you both love me enough to let me stay off." I looked at them both in time to see them exchange a look.

"Not a chance," they answered at the same time.

I sighed once more as I carried on making my way towards my bathroom, locking the door as I began to strip of my clothes as I stepped under the shower, letting the water wash over me. The hot water felt amazing on my body, and after a while I began to feel much cleaner with all the grit from last night being washed away.

After I had washed my hair twice and washed my body I decided it was time to step out and get ready. I couldn't put off not going back to school any longer, plus I needed to see Alex and Rose and see if they remembered anything from last night.

It took me half an hour to get dressed in my school uniform and to curl my hair, I wanted to look good today for some reason, I wanted to look better than what I was feeling and by the small throb in my head I was guessing the spell was wearing off and my hangover was coming back in full force.

"Iris, are you ready?" Mum shouted.

"Yeah," I held my head as I left the room, closing the door quietly before tiptoeing down the stairs and towards the family room where both my mum and dad were waiting.

"Potion ran out?" Dad asked knowing full well it had.

"Nope, still working," it took all my willpower not to cringe at the pain.

"Good, we were going to say stay home if not, but if you're okay then we shall see you soon." A sad smile made its way onto my mother's face, something I was use too.

"I'll see you soon mum, I promise," I pulled them both into a hug before taking a handful of floor powered and taking the floo network back to school.

-)-

"Please tell me I'm not the only one that feels like their head has been smashed in," I flung myself on to the bench next to Rose and Alex who were talking quietly to one another.

"I'm afraid so, you did drink twice as much as we did Iris," Rose giggled while reaching into her bag, "that's why I brought the long lasting hangover potion; mum had a stock of it."

I sighed then, before plugging my nose and downing the flask, feeling the pain die away straight away.

"Thanks," I smiled before turning to Alex, "how's your head?" I asked as a small pink spread across his cheeks, that bad huh?

"My head is fine actually," he grinned.

"Good," I beamed back, "but I have to ask, do any of you remember anything about last night?" I watched as they both exchanged a look, "what?"

"Oh nothing bad Iris, i just don't think Jake would want to know anything about what happened."

"Oh god," I thought about Jake then, the guy I had been dating since well a month yesterday and the prick didn't even want to celebrate with me, no instead he wanted to go out with his bloody Slytherin friends.

"Iris?" Rose waved her hand in front of my face, "you okay?"

"Yeah, but I honestly don't care what he thinks at the moment," I still remember the first time I met Jake, he was of course friends with Liam Nott the twat that still shied away from me, although Jake was now in his final year where I was in my sixth and Liam had left,

"Oh come on, you know if I could I would have been there last night Iris," I knew that voice, it was the voice I use to love hearing, but right now was getting on my last nerve.

"I really don't care Jake, if you can't be bothered spending time with me over your mates than I don't care," I picked up a piece of toast as I felt him sit on the bench next to me.

"You know you can't stay mad at me," he placed a kiss on my cheek, "I'm sorry," he whispered and I sighed, he was right of course, I couldn't stay mad at him.

"Fine," I turned my head and gave him a peck on the lips as heard Alex sigh.

You see I had a problem, my best friend hated Jake, he thought that I could do better than him, whereas Jake thought Alex was just like his dad use to be and thought that my family name meant more than a Longbottom's. I was sick of trying to make them get along, so I gave up after a while.

"Good, hey Rose, Alex," see what I mean? He's all charm and smiles with Rose but as soon as Alex is said he goes bitter.

"Jake, anyway Iris, I really should head to class, catch you later," he smiled and walked away before I even had time to say goodbye to him.

"For a pureblood that guy has no manners." Jake muttered but I chose to ignore him as my eyes followed my best friend out of the hall, wondering what could be wrong with him.

**A/N: So there you go, I changed it and made it longer, if you ask me I think it sounds so much better. **

**Think that's all that needs to be said. **

**Jess **

**x**


End file.
